The present invention relates to a fluid dispensing device for mounting on an open container and more particularly relates to an improved liquid spray device that is useful for expelling highly pressurized liquids from a disposable container.
Conventional liquid dispensing or spraying devices commonly utilize a pump mechanism to effectively transfer the liquid from a containment region to a spray nozzle outlet. The pump mechanism may be part of a screw-on closure for the container that can be removed to refill the container or may be incorporated as a permanent part of the container body, such as in conventional water guns, for example.
Many of these spraying devices comprise a manually operable trigger that actuates a reciprocating piston within a pumping chamber in the sprayer. When the trigger is squeezed, the piston is forced inwardly of the pump chamber, expelling any air or liquid from the chamber and through the spray nozzle. When the trigger is released, a return spring will bias the piston back to an outward position thereby drawing liquid into the evacuated chamber from the liquid containment region. Examples of these type devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,202 to Tyler and U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,473 to Malone.
Although these spray pump dispensers are useful for distributing fluid within the immediate area, the pressure exerted by the trigger induced piston within the pump chamber is not sufficient to provide a highly pressurized spray. Thus, the dispensers are not capable of forcefully dispensing fluids a relatively far distance, such as is desired for use as a water gun. Furthermore, the pressure is insufficient to dispense the fluid through a hose, as may be desired for watering plants, for example.
There are other types of pump sprayers that dispense fluid under relatively higher pressure conditions. However these devices are usually bulky or otherwise inconvenient. For example, electrical pump sprayers such as electrical paint guns, provide a highly pressurized spray. However the user must have access to electricity and his or her movement, activities and location are thus significantly limited. Other sprayers, such as conventional pesticide sprayers, utilize a pump to initially build up air pressure in the container and then dispense the pressurized fluid through a sprayer hose. Although these sprayers have utility for job specific activities, they are usually bulky due to the presence of a permanent pump attachment and a separate dispenser hose. Furthermore, the dispenser components are integrated or specially adapted for attachment with the container body. Thus, if the container body is broken or contaminated for purposes of dispensing a different fluid product, a whole new sprayer is required.
In view of these problems, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved liquid spray device that is capable of dispensing highly pressurized liquids.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a liquid spray device that is conveniently adapted for use with readily available disposable containers.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a liquid spray device that is relatively compact and is convenient to carry and use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid spray device that comprises a pump and a spray member, wherein the pump is detachable from the spray member for ease of use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a liquid dispensing device that can be utilized in conjunction with a hose to deliver the liquid.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a powerful water gun that delivers pressurized liquid a relatively far distance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an air dispensing device that is conveniently adapted for use with readily available and disposable containers.
A related object of the present invention is to provide an air horn.
It is also a further object of the present invention to provide a fluid dispensing device that is relatively inexpensive, compact and easy to carry, adapted for use with readily available containers, and suitable for a variety of uses.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by an improved liquid spray device for mounting on an open topped liquid container. The device generally comprises a spray member mountable over the container opening as a closure and an air pump configured to pump air into the spray member and container. After pressurizing the container in this manner, the liquid contained therein is transferred to a liquid receiving chamber provided in the spray member. A discharge means including a discharge nozzle is selectively operable to discharge the pressurized liquid from the chamber through the nozzle. The pressurized liquid travels a relatively long distance in a continuous stream and with considerable force when it is dispensed from the container in this manner.
In one embodiment, the air pump and the spray member are provided as separate components. The spray member includes an inner fluid receiving chamber having an open bottom which communicates with the container on which it is mounted. The air pump having an exhaust port is complimentally configured to fit over an inlet port provided in the spray member so that air exiting the exhaust port may pass through the inlet port into the fluid receiving chamber. A means, such as a flapper valve, is provided in the inlet port to block the outward flow of fluids, while permitting the inward flow of air from the pump. After pressurizing the container, the pump is removed from the spray member and the container is inverted to transfer the liquid into the receiving chamber. A discharge nozzle is connected via a passageway to the spray member receiving chamber. This passageway can be selectively opened to discharge the pressurized liquid in the chamber through the nozzle.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a liquid spray device comprising an air pump and spray member that are compactly integrated to form a single component.
A further embodiment of the present invention includes a transfer tube extending from the fluid receiving chamber in the spray member to the liquid container. The transfer tube is provided as a means for conveying pressurized liquid in the container to the receiving chamber, without requiring the container to be inverted.
Other embodiments include a spraying or misting component for mounting over the sprayer discharge nozzle to vary the liquid ejection pattern. A hose for mounting over the nozzle may also be provided to further convey the dispensed liquid. In another embodiment, an air horn for mounting over the discharge nozzle is included.